Birthday Birdy
by Raine Lemuria
Summary: It's a special day for a certain someone and Cloud wants to get the perfect gift, Zack pulls a prank! One Shot B day fic for Keedra2173. Happy Birthday!


This is a one shot B day fic for Keedra2173. Happy Birthday and enjoy!

**Birthday Birdy**

Zack practically bounced out of bed with a grin on his face. He _knew _exactly what day was today! He got dressed, got ready and dashed to the bedroom of a certain blonde…..

"SPIKEY! COME ON!" Zack howled as he pounded on Cloud's bedroom door. "WE ALMOST GOT THE SAME HAIR AND YOU'RE NOT DONE? OK I'M COMIN' IN!" He opened the door and bugged out; Cloud was naked, fresh out of the shower!

"ZACK!"

"Sorry….." Zack squeaked as he turned around, letting Cloud get dressed. "I swear, I didn't see a thing!"

"Zack you are such a drama queen!" Cloud chuckled as he finished getting dressed. "Ok it's safe!"

"Ok cool, anyway, guess what today is?"

"Is it Monday?"

"Yea, but it's a special day…."

"Oh my god is it Mother's Day?"

"No."

"Not your birthday….."

"Getting warmer….."

"Zack….."

"Ok ok, it's Seph's birthday!"

"Oh damn….but what do we get a man who gets EVERYTHING!"

"I don't know, we'll have to find out." Cloud's eyes widened in fear….

"Zack….no…."

"Oh yea, we are going…..SHOPPING!"

"Shopping, who's going shopping? I want in!" Cloud and Zack turned to the voice to see Genesis with an amused smirk on his lips. Zack's grin grew wider, and Cloud gulped. His morning went from bad to worse.

"We're going shopping for Seph's birthday Genesis." The auburn haired second General smirked and nodded, and Cloud's heart sank. He wasn't crazy about Genesis but tolerated him for everyone's sakes. _If he quotes Loveless even once, I'll ram the book up his ass!_ With a dark cloud over his head, Cloud followed the two ahead of him and sat in the back seat of the car as Zack drove and the auburn haired asshole rode shotgun!

It didn't take them long to get to town. Zack and Genesis went on ahead, leaving Cloud to his own devices. There were only two places he liked; the weapons and the chocobos. He wandered over to the chocobos and petted them. Since he was a kid, he loved watching and playing with them. Sephiroth would love a pet….but, would a chocobo work?

"STRIFE!"

"COME ON SPIKE LET'S GO!" Zack called. Cloud rolled his eyes, bid the chocobos goodbye and dashed after the duo.

"Didn't find anything?" Genesis asked as they drove off. Cloud shook his head and Genesis sighed. "Too bad, maybe next time…" Cloud looked out the window, missing Zack's smirk. He had no idea what was in store for him. While Cloud was with the chocobos, Zack bought something that would turn a certain blond _into _a certain bird….

_**Back at Headquarters….**_

Sephiroth and Angeal were wondering where the trio went. Angeal knew it was Sephiroth's birthday but unlike the trio, he wasn't one to make a fuss. Besides, he knew that the former General wanted a present from _one_ person, a certain blond….

"Sephiroth, I know you don't like being asked, but _just_ how _old _are you?"

"And what's my usual answer Angeal?"

"I believe: Too old for the playground but too young to care about wrinkles?"

"You got it."

"But your _father_ is old and he looks…." Angeal would have finished had it not been for the loud bang of gunfire and a bullet hole appearing between them. Angeal gulped and looked at the red clad man with dangerous crimson eyes. "Excuse me." Angeal said as he made a fast get away, leaving the former General and former Leader of the Turks alone. Sephiroth looked at his father and chuckled.

"Did you have to do that?"

"I had to save my dignity." Vincent said as he replaced Death Penalty in its holster. "Not to mention my ego."

"I always wondered where I got that trait from." Sephiroth said as they walked to the main hall. "I no longer have to."

"Where are….."

"We're back!" Zack crowed as he entered the building. Genesis following and Cloud shuffling behind with his arms crossed. Both men knew something was wrong. Both Genesis and Zack wished Sephiroth a happy birthday, each man dropping a present in his arms before leaving. Both men noticed Cloud saddened expression and understood. The blond wasn't able to get anything and it bothered him. Cloud looked up, nodded and was about to leave when Angeal, Zack and Genesis came out with a cake!

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEPHIROTH," They cried. The former General put his head down for a moment then looked back up, paused and then blew out the candles. Genesis set up the plates as Angeal cut the cake.

"What did you wish for?" Genesis asked. Sephiroth said nothing, only smirked. Vincent looked around and saw _almost everyone!_

"Where is Cloud?" The elder asked.

"SQUAK," A small blond chocobo chick with mako blue eyes wearing a sky blue bow said as it butted into Vincent's leg. The elder did a double take.

"Ah, Sephiroth, it seems you have a present…." The elder said as he passed the chick over. "Enjoy." Sephiroth looked at the chick and rolled his eyes.

_Oh Zackery…..What did you do this time?_ The former General found a tag on the bow and hid a blush.

_We all know about your crush on this little birdy so cuddle on already! Don't worry it's a temp deal! Happy Birthday!_

Even though he tried, Sephiroth couldn't be angry. It turned out to be a birthday no one would _ever forget!_

The End


End file.
